


The Big Kiss

by Lady_of_Inklings



Series: Yuri on Ice AU Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Inklings/pseuds/Lady_of_Inklings
Summary: Day 1of Yuri on Ice AU Week: ActorsThe scene is set, the actors are in place, and the camera is rolling....





	The Big Kiss

“I love you, you know,” Yuuri said, his voice just above a whisper. He was really close to Viktor, super close. He could almost taste the cherry tinted lip balm. “I really do.”

Viktor felt his heart thump loudly as he gazed down at the young Japanese man with the honey coloured eyes with the softest expression he could muster, love utterly pouring out through his vivid blue eyes as he cupped his face, stroking his thumb lovingly across Yuuri’s delicate cheekbone. Yuuri’s eyes were wide, as he connected his forehead with Viktor’s. His eyes fluttered like butterfly wings as he looked up him with doe eyes full with emotion he couldn’t say in words. Viktor could feel the warm breath fanning over his lips, the weight of his hands on his shoulder, the way he trembled with his heart in his hand, every sense was on overdrive as he closed his eyes, leaning down----.

“CUT!”

Yuuri Katsuki jumped at the shrill voice of their director, pulling away from Viktor’s embrace as Georgi got down from his director's chair. The assistant director, Phichit, rolled his eyes again.

“No, no, no!” He cried out as he approached them, “It’s all wrong! Wrong I tell you!”

Viktor groaned into Yuuri’s shoulder, this had been the ninth take of the scene that they filmed only for Georgi to interrupt on account of positioning or the lighting being wrong or a prop being misplaced or a bazillion other things that just seemed to set off their slightly more than eccentric director who wanted everything perfect.

“What is it this time?” Viktor asked.

The whole forties ensemble he was wearing was starting to itch due to the heat of the tarmac they were on. He was beginning to wonder how were tweed jackets ever a thing? They were so itchy! Yuuri had been wearing a similar outfit but a black jacket opposed to Viktor's who had been given this uncomfortable tweed jacket.

Georgi thought it was aesthetically pleasing but then again Georgi thought a lot of things.

He just wanted to kiss the gorgeous man next to him! Was that too hard to ask?! Apparently.the universe and Georgi thought so.

Georgie ignored Viktor, turning to Yuuri instead who looked like a deer in headlights.

“Katsuki,” He said, sternly as he pointed a finger at the younger man. “I need more emotion from your side. You’re a man who’s been in love with this person for a very long, long time! This is your first and possibly last kiss, you’ll probably never see him again and your heart is shattering in this scene! You need to ooze bittersweet sadness and total hopelessness! Ooze it! You need more tears and think we should switch you out of that jacket, it-----”

Viktor had stopped listening as Gerogi barraged Yuuri with a list of instructions, the younger Japanese man had been listening intently, hanging onto each word. His brow dipped in concentration, Viktor found his determination adorable as it was admirable.

God, he wanted to kiss this man.

“Alright!” Georgi said, snapping his fingers. “From the beginning.”

Viktor swore he could hear groaning from the rest of the crew.

Yakov sat next to Yuuri’s manager, Minako, the same grimace on his face he wore to all event. He held an umbrella over his head to protect himself from the sun while Minako lazily took a sip from the martini glass in her hands.

At least they weren’t the ones who had to do nine interrupted takes of the same fucking scene in the sun, Viktor thought. A gust of air from the wind machines gave some relief from the heat. Some strands had escaped Yuuri’s carefully combed look, swaying across the younger man's forehead.

The aeroplane behind him was nothing but a hollow shell filled with extras and a fake engine. The real magic was done by some very creative practical effects and a number of sound engineers behind the cameras. It was the last scene they needed to film for the day, the climatic separation of our two lovers. They had to get it perfect or Georgi would throw a fit (again) and Yakov, as well as the producers, had heard enough from Georgi about artistic vision during the past few weeks.

When Georgi had come to him about his tragic love story set in the forties, Viktor thought he seemed nice enough then. He wasn't mean on set but his perfectionist attitude (which is considered good for an aspiring director) could put Viktor off sometimes.

At least the film, tiring as it was to shoot, had briught him closer to his Yuuri.

“Action!”

Viktor knew his lines by heart. It’s not like he had to repeat them at least nine times this morning or anything! Oh wait, he did! Poor Yuuri, he must have been equally tired of repeating the same lines over and over again but he was more determined that Viktor to get this whole scene done. Viktor couldn’t help but admire his co-star’s resolve.

Phichit gave them a thumbs up, silently indicating that the camera was rolling.

Showtime, Viktor thought.

“I have to leave!” Viktor exclaimed, forcing desperation into his voice as Yuuri summoned his most heartbroken look. “You know I have to, darling! I don’t have a choice!”

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s sleeve, pulling him close as he looked up at him with teary eyes.

“Then, let me come with you!” He said, “For better or worse, that’s what you said.”

“That was different.” Viktor looked off into the horizon, where an imaginary setting sun would be. That’s what post-production was for. The extras shuffled passed the both of them, giving them odd looks just like Georgi had instructed them to. “There are just somethings you can’t fight and this is one of them. You know it. The war---”

“The war doesn't need you!” Yuuri lifted his hands, cupping Viktor's face as he forced him to look down to meet his gaze. “I do!”

“I can’t just stand by and let others lay down their lives. I have to fight.” Viktor pried Yuuri’s hand away, kissing his palm as he gazed fondly into his eyes. This would be it. His character would never see Yuuri’s character ever again, he would only have the happy memories of the time they had shared together before this war had ripped them apart. He had to emote more, really show he was determined to fight in this war.

Phichit signalled the pilot behind the camera, soon the engines of the plane roared to life. It was their cue.

Viktor felt his eyes harden, just as he had practised in the mirror this morning. All warmth vanishing from his face as he picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Yuuri let his tears fall as he buried his face in Viktor’s chest, sobbing painfully.

Viktor almost believed it.

Man, he really was giving it his all. Viktor almost considered stopping to comfort Yuuri but that would ruin the scene. They were so close to being done and he really, really wanted to kiss Yuuri.

“I’ll come back, love.” He said, lifting Yuuri’s chin. “I promise.”

“I love you, you know,” Yuuri said horsely for the ninth time that day, his voice thick with tears. “I really do.”

Here it goes, Viktor thought.

Viktor cupped his face, running his thumb across Yuuri’s bottom lip, his eyes looking at his face trying to memorize every detail. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed as Viktor leaned in, a soft sigh escaping from his lips. They could faintly hear the angry voice of the pilot in the background, Viktor paid it no heed just as the script demanded, instead all his attention had been giving to the man who held his heart in his hand, both on and off screen.

His lips met Yuuri’s and he temporarily forgot that this was a movie. This man could kiss! Viktor accredited it to the multiple make out sessions they had in Yuuri’s trailer. Viktor felt weak in the knees as Yuuri lips crushed his, pulling him down to his level.

Phichit smiled, satisfied at the way the whole scene came together.

He glanced over to Georgi who had a frown on his face. He saw his mouth open, ready to call cut. Phichit sprung into action, clamping his hand over Georgi's mouth before he could say anything. The kissing continued as Georgi let out a muffled noise. Phichit opted to ignore it for the time being, it was a long day and he wanted to go home too. Plus, this whole scene had come out way too perfect for Georgi to ruin

The two star crossed actors separated at last, whispering the rest of their lines flawlessly for the microphones to pick up as Phichit finally let Georgi go.

“Cut!” He yelled in vain.

Yuuri relaxed visibly as Georgi went to Yakov to throw another tantrum. Phichit sent them a quick wink and Viktor thought that he was an angel sent from heaven. If he had to do one more take, he would explode!

At least he finally got to kiss Yuuri.

The younger man had his arms still wrapped around Viktor, the red lipstick slightly smudged at the corner of his lips.

Viktor leaned down, kissing his cheek.

“That was exhausting.”

“Dinner?” He asked casually.

“My place or yours?” Yuuri replied, turning his head to meet Viktor’s lips. “Your place is nicer and I want to see Makka again.”

“Your place is closer and Makkachin is with the dogsitter.” Viktor murmured against his lips. Yuuri felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine as Viktor swiped the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip. He never played fair. “I thought that we could celebrate finally wrapping up production. Properly this time--no interruptions.”

“Get a room!” Yuri Plisetsky, the assistant directors yelled at the both of them. “I’m busy as it is cleaning up, I don’t need to be cleaning up after you two assholes!”

“Not fair, Vitya.” Yuuri whined, ignoring Yuri as Viktor peppered kisses along the side of his jaw.

“I never am, moya lyubov. Let’s go home.”


End file.
